The Cartoon Network Cinematic Universe
The Cartoon Network Cinematic Universe (CNCU) is a shared universe created by Cartoon Network and distributed by Warner Bros. The universe is comprised mainly of films independently made by Cartoon Network, based off popular franchises set within this same universe, much like Marvel has done with their hugely successful films. Unlike most other interpretations of a Cartoon Network Cinematic Universe, all of the films will be a mixture of hand-drawn characters interrogated into live-action scenes a la Who Framed Roger Rabbit. Movies Phase One: Cartoon Cartoons Dexter's Laboratory (Dir. Genndy Tartakovsky) Dexter's Laboratory ''tells the story of a grown-up' Dexter, a industrialist and master engineer, who builds a powered body armor after a life-threatening incident and is drawn back to his life of science to become an technologically advanced superhero. Ben 10 (Dir. Man Of Action) In Ben 10, ''Ben Tennyson becomes ten different aliens as an unwitting pawn in a military scheme to reinvigorate the “Super-Soldier” program through alien DNA. On the run, he attempts to release himself of the wristwatch before he is captured by General Julius Steel, but his worst fears are realized when power-hungry soldier Kevin Levin becomes a similar, but more bestial creature. ''Dexter's Laboratory II (Dir. Genndy Tartakovsky) Six months after the events of Dexter's Lab, Dexter is resisting calls by the States government to hand over the Iron Man technology while also combating his declining health from the arc reactor in his chest. Meanwhile, rogue Russian scientist Hookocho has developed the same technology and built weapons of his own in order to pursue a vendetta against Dexter's family, in the process joining forces with Dexter's business rival, Mandark. Johnny Bravo (Dir. Van Partible) The film sees Johnny banished to Earth from Asgard, stripped of his powers and his hammer Mjölnir, after reigniting a dormant war. As his brother, Rob plots to take the Asgardian throne, Johnny must prove himself worthy. Samurai Jack (Dir. Genndy Tartakovsky) Samurai Jack tells the story of Jack, a sickly Asian man from Ancient Japan who is transformed into a super-samurai and must stop Aku, who intends to use an artifact called the "Tesseract" as an energy-source for world domination. The Justice Friends ''(Dir. Joss Whedon) When Johnny's evil brother, Rob, gains access to the unlimited power of the energy cube called the Tesseract, Nigel Uno, director of B.O.O.M.E.R.A.N.G., initiates a superhero recruitment effort to defeat the unprecedented threat to Earth. Joining Uno's "dream team" are Dexter, Samurai Jack, Ben 10, Johnny Bravo, international spy Mandy, and master archer Sheep. Phase Two ''Dexter's Laboratory: Ego Trip ''(Dir. Genndy Tartakovsky) Six months after the events of ''Dexter's Lab, Dexter, suffering trauma and anxiety from the events of The Justice Friends, travels forward through time and meets futuristic versions of himself and his rival Mandark. Johnny Bravo: The Dark World (Dir. Justin Lin) In Thor: The Dark World, Thor teams up with Rob to save the Nine Realms from the Dark Elves led by the vengeful Malekith, who intends to plunge the universe into darkness. Samurai Jack: The Winter Soldier (Dir. TBA) In Samurai Jack: The Winter Soldier, Samurai Jack, Mandy, and Chicken join forces to uncover a conspiracy within B.O.O.M.E.R.A.N.G. while facing a mysterious assassin known as the Winter Soldier. Guardians of the Network ''(Dir. J.G Quintel) In ''Guardians of the Network, legendary outlaw Steven Universe forms an uneasy alliance with a group of extraterrestrial criminals who are fleeing after stealing a powerful artifact. The Justice Friends: Age of Robot Jones ''(Dir. TBA) In ''The Justice Friends: Age of Robot Jones, the Avengers fight Robot Jones, an artificial intelligence obsessed with causing human extinction. Phase Three OK K.O! Homecoming (Dir. Ian-Jones Quartey) In OK K.O! Homecoming, young K.O tries to balance school life with being a hero for Lakewood Plaza Turbo, while facing the mysterious Shadowy Figure. Cast * 'Dexter / Iron Man '(voiced by Robert Downey Jr.) - A self-described genius, billionaire, playboy, and philanthropist with electromechanical suits of armor of his own invention. * '''Ben Tennyson (voice & motion-capture by Yuri Lowenthal) - An Avenger and a genius scientist who, because of exposure to alien DNA, transforms into one of ten aliens at will. ** Richard McGonagle provides the voice for Four-Arms, Ben's main transformation. * Johnny Bravo '''(voiced by Jeff Bennett) - An Avenger and the crown prince of Asgard, modeling himself after the mortal, Elvis Presley. * '''Samurai Jack (voiced by Phil LaMar) - A Samurai and World War II veteran, who was enhanced to the peak of human physicality by an experimental serum and frozen in suspended animation before waking up in the modern world. * Mandy / Black Widow (voiced by Grey DeLisle) - An Avenger who formerly worked for B.O.O.M.E.R.A.N.G. as a highly trained spy. * Sheep / Hawkeye (voiced by Kevin Seal) - An Avenger and master archer who previously worked as an agent for B.O.O.M.E.R.A.N.G. * I.M Weasel / War Machine (voiced by Michael Dorn) - An officer in the U.S. Air Force and Dexter's close personal friend who operates the War Machine armor. * Robot Jones '''(voice & motion-capture by James Spader) - An artificial intelligence re-purposed by Tony Stark and Bruce Banner for a pilot peace program that is overwhelmed with a god complex, and now desires to pacify the Earth by eradicating humanity. * '''K.O / Spider-Man (voiced by Courtenay Taylor) - A teenager and Dexter's protegé who received spider-like abilities after being bitten by a genetically-modified spider. * Cow '''(voiced by Jenny Slate) - TBA ** '''Chicken (voiced by Jason Alexander) - TBA Trivia * The Ben 10 film has four directors: Duncan Rouleau, Joe Casey, Joe Kelly, and Steven T. Seagle. Category:Cinematic Universes Category:Cartoon Network Category:Films based on cartoons Category:Films based on TV Shows Category:Articles Under Construction Category:Cartoon Network Studios